


【尊礼】《看不见的秘密》第三章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: *周防尊X宗像礼司*本文是原人物背景设定。、《看不见的秘密》全文共计四章，第一章是故事情节是独立的，后面三章彼此相关。第一章和第二章在《看不见的秘密》里面，后面的每一章为了方便阅读会单独发出来。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

这是个装点素雅的日式会客厅，屏风上的兰花图笔法生动，蝴蝶显得栩栩如生。宗像礼司推门进入的时候，淡淡的檀香气息扑面而来，屋内的陈设非常简单，除了靠墙的高矮不一的格子柜之外，就是正对着房门的一个老式木质茶台。除了端坐在茶台边煮茶的中年男人，并没有其他人在场。这种情景很少见，宗像步伐沉稳地走了过去，微微欠身致礼。

“请坐。青之王宗像礼司。scepter 4的工作还顺利吗？”中年男人微笑着打着招呼，他那温柔的表情让人不由自主地放松下来。

“您好，无色之王三轮一言大人。我收到黄金之外国长路大人的传唤便赶来了，请问大人什么时候回来？”宗像将天狼星放在身侧，双手去接住对方递过来的红茶。

三轮一言归隐山林已经有些年头了，他的每次到访东京几乎都是为了执行“无色之王”的义务，也就是为这个国家的兴盛贡献自己的力量。岁月并没有在他的脸上留下过多的痕迹，但是从他的气色可以看出有些疲累。他和缓地说道：“大人在会见别的客人。你是否愿意和我聊几句呢？”

“您客气了，请讲。”  
“1月17日，在安叶会所发生的事件，警方报告中虽然写的是香烟引起的报警器故障，但是你和赤之王周防尊的剑同时出现在那个位置的上空。我能知道到底发生了什么吗？”三轮的表情很温和，眼神却十分严厉地注视着宗像礼司。

果然，是为了那件事。  
宗像呷了一口茶，略苦的口感令他的眉头微蹙：“scepter 4收到威胁函件我去谈判，谈判破裂所以动武。至于到底是为了什么，御前一定早就知道吧。毕竟，是旧案了。”他推了下镜架，淡淡地说道。不管是面对国常路大觉还是三轮一言，宗像的态度从不会因为对方是长者就有所改变，保持对王权者适当的谦卑恭敬并不代表会惧怕退缩。

“混沌世界，色生七相。竹生有节，可曲可伸。”三轮望着墙角的富贵竹随口吟诵道：“宗像，十多年前为什么前代青之王羽张迅抗议过多次，也没有将这个会所取缔，你可知道原因吗？”

“卷宗上的内容显然不真实，如果有什么内情还请赐教。”  
“一个国家得以发展，不光需要明面上的法律纲纪、严谨的社会秩序和民众的信心，还需要一些机构、人力去维持我们看不见的秩序，需要一些获得可能会危害到社会稳定的消息渠道和手段。你明白了吗？”三轮一言的话语重心长，那灰色的眼睛非常真诚地看着宗像。

“.......”宗像无言地的端起已经有些凉的茶喝了一口，耐心地品味着他的话。  
“安叶総一郎死了。”  
“唔！”他有些不敢相信般地怔了一下。 

“下一任社长将是大浦泽源。”三轮停顿了一下，“他将继续为御前工作。当然，也会责令他沿用前代社长签下的协议书。”

“但是他挑衅了赤之王周防尊，如果他在某些灰色地带和周防发生冲突，是由御前负责调解吗？”宗像挺直脊背，语气略显冰冷。

“扼制赤之王暴走，不是你的工作吗？”  
青之王轻轻地叹了口气，自觉没有继续谈下去的必要，准备站起身来的时候，三轮叫住了他。

“宗像。你和周防，关系似乎比从前缓和些了。”三轮的话意义不明，脸上的笑容依然温和。

“如果我是要扼制他暴走的人，关系不可能有所缓和的吧？”  
“如果是这样，最好不过。周防背负的是他的命运，你做好自己即可。”  
“多谢提醒。我先告辞了，大人那边还请代为转达。”宗像将剑挂在身侧，再次致礼后便离开了。

心情莫名地压抑。

宗像礼司乘坐电梯下行的时候，已然明白御前的意思。世界并不是非黑即白的，有很多看不见的黑暗存在着，只不过，要在权衡国家利益和理想之间，个人的原则需要作出适当的让步，这样的事情宗像自成王以来还是第一次遇到。

无色之王的话.......令人不能不在意。

二月间的阳光虽好，却没有什么温度。刚刚走出大门，冷风吹来依然会让人不适。在御柱塔警戒线以外，副官淡岛世理正在等他。忽然，背后传来了熟悉的声音。

“怎么？连你也被老爷子教训了吗？”  
“周防......？”转过身正好迎上刺眼的太阳，宗像眯起了眼睛：“你来做什么？”

红发男人的手插在裤袋里从阴影处走了出来，那张桀骜不驯的脸渐渐清晰。周防嘴里叼着烟，金色的瞳孔正慵懒地注视着他。  
忽然，周防凑近他的耳畔，宗像下意识地向后退了一步，只听见那沙哑的嗓音小声说了句话。

“马上，有好戏看了哦。”

宗像礼司愣了一下，正想说什么的时候，周防已经走出几米之外了。他微微驮着背，那红发随风摇曳着，朝他挥了挥手当做告别。

scepter 4的副长淡岛世理在外面等待多时，见周防叫住室长时便立刻提高了警惕，然而当周防经过她的身旁，那野兽一般的目光连一丝都没有在淡岛身上停留，这赤裸裸的无视不是第一次了，每一次都让她感到屈辱。

“室长，接下来的安排是？”待室长系好安全带后，淡岛问道。  
“去百货公司，我需要买一套黑色的西装。”  
“是......丧礼上需要穿的那种吗？”

宗像微微点了点头，若有所思地望着窗外不断倒退的街景。很明显，刚才在楼上和三轮一言谈话的时候，国常路在和周防会面。是让他不要再追究此事了吗？宗像不认为这男人能听得进去老爷子的话。周防，为什么会说出那种话.......

“马上，有好戏看了哦。”  
宗像礼司下车的时候，不知道自己的脸色有多难看，连淡岛亦不敢多问。

========================

“社长，移交公司管理权以及关于股权确认函、利益分配表等等文件，宫城律师已经准备好了。您看什么时候召开董事会？”一个三十多岁外表利落秘书模样的男人，向他的新上司报告着工作的进度。

“板仓君，既然没有办完手续，就不要叫我社长，还是叫我大浦先生吧！”坐在一个巨大的办公桌前的老板椅上的男人，就是下一届社长大浦泽源。他语气谦和地纠正着，将视线移至桌上摆着的台历：“两天后是安叶総一郎的葬礼，那么下周一召开股东会议宣布吧！这么大的事情，他们不会不来的。”

“但是非时院那边——”  
“这个不用担心。”大浦挥了挥手打断他，“不雇佣异能者，很多事办不成。老爷子不可能不明白这个道理。时代不同了，现在已经不是十三年前了。scepter 4的宗像和羽张一样是个死脑筋，可惜现在的赤之王和迦具都玄示不一样了。唉，如果他们两个站在同一战线上，那我们的处境可就......”带着两个宝石戒指的手掌在后颈窝上来回摩挲着，看起来有些犹豫。

板仓秘书停顿了一下，“国常路大人看过那天的视频了，说他来处理。让我们先处理好公司的事，尽快恢复营业。”

大浦泽源集中精神望着桌面，慢慢出现一个半透明的魔方。那魔方就像是一个可随意调整的建筑结构，在手里把玩着，思索着。

周防尊，他就像日渐衰落的太阳，力量对他来说就是毁灭的催命符。而宗像礼司，这男人的从容自信和那神秘莫测的巨大力量都给大浦泽源带来了不小的压力，他心里在想什么，总是捉摸不透。

如果能从他这里打通关节，将来会省去不少事，除非必要，还不想通过非时院的力量来压制，毕竟，那是最后的王牌。大浦收起手中的魔方，决定在安叶的葬礼上再试一次。

=============================

诺大的会场庄严肃穆，黑压压一片。安叶総一郎的追思会上，繁复冗长的悼念词，还有颇为累人的礼仪，送别仪式等等这些流程整整耗费了四小时，安叶的家属代表指引大家去宴会厅的时候，宗像礼司真心觉得松了口气，他今天是以政要的身份出席的，应酬其他部门的熟人是免不了，宴会厅上游刃有余的处理身边交际的同时，终于看清楚了大浦泽源的样貌。

超不过35岁，身高不过175，均匀的身材看得出他平时注意锻炼，普通的样貌看起来十分和蔼，他自始至终都微笑着。宗像推了下镜架，不露声色地转换着位置，他能感觉到那谦卑的像是面具一样的微笑下面，一定是一张狰狞的面孔。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“宗像先生，您在找我吗？”

大浦忽然在身后突然发声，宗像心头猛然一惊：他什么时候.......走过来的？！  
“应该是您有什么话想对我说吧！”脸上不带任何表情，例行公事般地注视着大浦泽源。

“下周我们将会重新开业，到时候想请宗像先生来观礼，不知道您是否有时间呢？”  
“呵呵，大浦先生能想到通过非时院来施加压力，就已经料到没什么好谈了的吧？”宗像轻轻摇晃着手中的高脚杯，望着那红色液体漾起波纹。

“宗像先生真是个讲原则的人！”有些尴尬地点了点头，眼神里透出一丝杀气，但是他依然是笑眯眯地看着宗像。

下午四点，是伏见猿比古来接宗像礼司返程的。  
这种社交简直比在scepter 4处理一天公务还要疲累，伏见看了看上司的一脸倦容：“室长，还请您打起精神来。”

“唔？我看起来不够精神吗？”  
“自从您从御柱塔见过无色之王之后，就一直是副恐怖的表情在工作。”

宗像轻笑了一声：“哦呀，难得伏见君注意到我的表情，真是意外。”  
“刚才接到道明寺的电话，外勤巡查队接到浅草警察局的支援请求，有异能人士滋事，其中有一个是用滑板的身上带着火光的人。”伏见烦躁地啧了一声，“恐怕是那个笨蛋......”

“应该是吠舞罗的人吧！这种程度的事件让副长淡岛和你处理就好，不必一一上报”  
“是。”

车厢内短暂的沉默后，伏见的手机再次响起，这次是日高打来的电话。  
“室长，上野商店街发生异能人士斗殴事件。”伏见停顿了一下，继续说：“副长已经安排人手出勤了。”

宗像礼司没有再说话，双手抱在胸前，那样子沉着冷静地如同一尊雕像，没有表情亦没有情绪。自在宴会上见过大浦泽源之后，一种不祥的预感就如同烟雾一般，在心头挥之不去，那个男人对自己一定也是这种感觉，是绕不过去的对手。

没有合作的可能，就只剩下战斗这一条路。然而，战斗也是分很多种的。  
希望不要在这条路上遇到周防尊。

那几次水乳交融般的身体交缠，如今想起来还会脸热，宗像垂下眼睑简直不敢想自己会有被情欲冲昏头的时刻。但是，即便身体的距离已经近无可近了，心的距离可有靠近分毫吗？

车厢内，被宗像少有的叹气声打破了宁静。 

===========================

“草薙，这几天外面乱的很，他们出去做事的时候小心一点。”

周防尊坐在吧台边，沉默了好一阵子了，而HOMRA的店老板草薙出云也很习惯他这副心不在焉地样子， 他突然开口说话倒是令草薙不得不注意起来。

“尊不用担心，十束伤得不重，他整天嘻嘻哈哈的样子就知道他很快就会好起来的。”一边说着，给他倒了杯冰水。“但是尊，这到底是怎么回事？这几天不管我们出去办什么‘业务’都会遇到点小麻烦。”

说到吠舞罗的“业务”，大多都不是传统意义的正当“业务”。周防本就不喜欢被一大群人簇拥着，所以基本不过问这些事，全权都交给草薙处理。对于他来说，只有饿的时候有饭吃，困的时候有地方睡觉，整天一个人呆着就算是最好的生活。用草薙的话来说，周防尊不适合做王。  
但是，他却成了王。

“有一群老鼠想把吠舞罗的生意一起做了。”周防轻声说道：“现在我不方便动手，老爷子打了招呼，不能不给几分面子。就让scepter 4的人先去处理吧！”

呵呵。草薙有些意外地望着周防，“会听人的劝，好难得啊！尊，你的意思是找麻烦的人和御柱塔那老爷子有点关系吗？不会是借机想打压你吧！”

周防从吧台上的碟子上拿了个打火机，点了支烟。烟雾中他那如刀雕刻过的脸庞那凶悍的表情，因为吸入的尼古丁稍微舒缓了些：“老鼠折腾不了多久，自有人会去收拾。老头心里很清楚，我不是迦具都玄示。总之他让他们收敛一点。”

“尊，你变了呢！”草薙望向他，一边将吧台上的酒杯一个个摆好。  
“哼。”周防鼻息里发出一声闷哼，站起身来懒洋洋地向楼梯走去，“我去睡一会儿。”  
正好遇到从上面下来的栉名安娜，她拉住周防的衣服问道：“尊，这几天，不要出去。”

周防没有停下脚步，轻轻拍了下她的脑袋便上楼去了。  
“安娜，尊有分寸的。”草薙叫住她。“不打没有意义的架，从前也说过的吧！”  
“但是尊，很辛苦。”安娜担心地说，“十束的事，尊是忍着不生气的吧！”

成王的人，哪有不辛苦的？草薙心里暗暗地说。

周防尊一上楼就看到了躺在小沙发上的那个布娃娃。

穿着一身红裙子，黑色的头发扎成两个马尾，绑着夸张的蝴蝶结。大眼睛里透着邪门的眼神，嘴角那诡异的微笑就像是要故意惹怒他。

烦死了。  
自从安娜将这个娃娃带上楼，他就不止一次产生了想要烧掉它的念头。当周防冷静下来的时候，又会觉得自己和一个人偶过不去很幼稚。当然，也有不想让安娜难受的原因。

但是，只要一个人呆着，周防总会想起了那天在御柱塔的事。  
嘭！给自己又点了支烟 ，仅仅几天而已，烟瘾似乎更重了。

“周防，安叶会所的事情，我希望你不要再掺和进去了。”国常路大觉站在落地窗前，声音如洪钟般响亮，他那巨大的身躯就像是一扇门一样，浑身散发出来的气场压倒性地令人心生畏惧。

同为王权者的周防尊态度一如既往的漫不经心，只对他那比爷爷还要大年龄和支撑日本经济的魄力保持着基本的尊敬。

“大人的意思是让我们任人欺负吗？”  
“你若插手，第四王权者宗像礼司也势必介入。如果导致王权爆发，又会是迦具都玄示那样的灾难。”

周防昂起头，望向窗外。半晌，他才冷冷地说道：“如果命运一定要给我安排这样的结果，我也只能接受。说到底，这王也不是我要当的。”

“但是，宗像礼司不会让这种事发生的。”  
“.......”  
“他不会让你暴走。所以有很多事他就会替你做。周防，你想看到这样的局面吗？”

老者的话在空旷的房间里回荡着，他那鹰一样的眼睛盯着周防：“安叶会所有必须存在的必要，大浦泽源擅自主张我来处理就可以了。你认真考虑一下。”

“如果我不考虑会怎么样？唔——！！”  
周防的话音未落，身体被一股强大的冲击波猛地推了出去，脊背重重地和墙壁亲密接触了。他被撞得头晕眼花，胸口发闷。再仔细看时，国常路周围被一片金黄色光环包围住，扭曲细密的光晕非常夺目。刚才那一击速度实在惊人，力道更是骇人，而周防还来不及反应整个人就已经被打飞出去。

这老家伙一把年纪还是这么厉害啊......  
周防从地上站了起来，他放松了对力量的束缚，身体的血脉马上加速流转，瞬间火光四溢。他瞪着国常路：“抱歉啊，要把你这里毁掉很可惜啊。”

哈！  
国常路的残影在面前晃动了几下，他那如大山一般的身躯已经挡住了周防的视线，从周防皮肤里奔腾而出的火焰竟不能伤害他分毫。下一步，国常路大觉伸手探入盘绕在周防身上的火柱，扼制住了他的喉咙。粗重而又沙哑的声音训斥道：“周防，马上给我停下来！”

仅仅用了半分钟，两个人就像是经历过一场大战一般。周防环视周围，这房间里使用的都是防火材料，原来这里的一切，原来都是为他准备的。

“那天你们在安叶会所里，做了什么？”国常路忽然问道。  
周防鎏金的瞳孔眯缝着，正在揣摩对方的意思，就像是伺机而动的野兽。  
“呵呵，回去吧。不为自己考虑，也要为那些为你考虑的人考虑一些吧！”

真是啰嗦！  
宗像礼司会怎么做......  
周防朝空中吐了口烟，竟幻想出他含住自己下体时的性感表情。也难怪，上次做爱草草结束，之后就再也没见过他。周防连忙深呼吸了一下，意识到身体里的翻涌着的狂躁一日高过一日，渐渐有些按捺不住，他再看看旁边坐着的那个冷笑着的诡异人偶，心里有了新的打算。 

==========================

事实证明，宗像的预感是有道理。 接下来的一周，东京市区简直就像是要翻了天一样。

“2月3日，白鸟码头发生权外者参与枪械走 私案件，涉案人员共计7人，其中未登记权外者2人，赤之王盟人员1人；2月4日，上野商店街发生赤之王盟与权外者集体斗殴事件，起因是为了争夺辖内区域；2月5日，安叶会所.....呃，现在已经更名为大浦休闲中心，发生异能伤人事件，受伤的是.....是赤之王盟的十束多多良。”淡岛世理捧着文件夹向上司汇报着这几天频繁得不同寻常的案件数量，不知不觉手心里竟汗津津的。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“还有吗？”宗像端坐在办公桌前，他沉着冷静地表情，就像是这一切都是在意料之中。

“2月6日，也就是前天，女演员佐藤晴美的裸照流出，其住宅在毫无被撬的痕迹下被洗劫一空；当天晚上，青森街XXX住宅区起火——室长！”淡岛一脸惊恐地看着宗像，突然停了下来。

“哦，我老家是在那一片区的。”他平静地解释了一下，“继续吧！”

“除了12号2-1的‘宗像’家之外，周围的住户都因火灾损失惨重。”淡岛的声音渐渐颤抖着，“目前.......没有找到纵火犯。2月7日，布施大辉在日常巡查中遭遇权外者袭击，受伤治疗中。以上。”

“布施的伤势怎么样？”  
大概是觉得宗像竟然不先过问家里的情况，冷静得太反常了，淡岛愣了几秒才回答道：“并不是需要住院疗养的重伤，包扎需要请假一周休息。室长，您不和家里联系一下吗？”

“哦呀，我和家人真是心有灵犀啊！”桌上的手机发出的震动声，两人的视线都吸引了过去。宗像脸上露出一丝微笑，接起了电话。

“我知道了.......只是意外而已。..........让爸妈不要担心，大家外出时小心一点。”

宗像的语气简直就像是说被别人家的事情，淡岛真觉得越来越看不懂自己的上司了。  
“淡岛君，我要外出两天，这两天里scepter 4所有的事情都由你全权处理。”只见他从抽屉里拿出一张手令，是一张临时授权书。

“需要安排人手吗？”  
“让伏见君跟着我吧。”宗像思付了片刻，推了下镜架，郑重其事地对她说：“让队员们注意安全。”  
“是！”淡岛清楚地明白室长的意思，而她也是绝对不会辜负室长的期望。

==========================

伏见猿比古的心情从未像现在这样复杂。

他在操作软件方面在scepter 4无人匹敌，翻墙、植入病毒、破解密码、制造分身扰乱GPS等等，都不在话下。但是要让他深夜潜入他人的宅邸，还要解锁电脑，这种事根本难以想象。还没等他纠结清楚自己到底在做什么，他和那位奇葩上司已经穿着夜行服，站在别人的房门前了。

“室长，您确定要这么做吗？”  
“没有更好的办法。”宗像压低声音说道，然后取下手套，掌心对准锁芯——  
“喂！您在做什么？！”  
伏见吃惊地看着他的手掌围绕的青色的钻石星辰慢慢凝聚在一起，朝锁芯的孔洞传过去。与其说他对撬锁这件事吃惊，不如说他简直没想过宗像礼司会做这种事。  
“开锁。”  
“哈？！”

宗像集中精神，十秒钟左右，锁顺利打开了，他笑着说：“这次比上次顺利的多呢！”  
伏见将夜视眼镜戴好，心里嘀咕着：室长经常干这种事的吗？！【注：《青之事件簿》中，宗像曾用能力“改变”了锁芯的“秩序”，打开了酒店的房门。】

伏见从怀里拿出三个小型的液体蒸发器放在了几个卧室的门口：“室长，这里面装着的是什么东西？”那几瓶液体大约五十毫升，放在身上颇为不方便，但是宗像却没有告诉他原因。

“动作快。”  
别墅共有三层，房屋十几间。好在宗像通过一些“手段”白天的时候已经看过装修图，很快就找到了书房。

“有钱人都是这样的吗？需要那么多电脑吗？......”伏见从口袋里掏出了解码器，移动硬盘和数据线，边抱怨着手脚利索地看是干活。

那桌上共有3个显示器，其中有台是监控设备，修改监控视频对伏见来说不是难事。难的是另外两台电脑从外观看一模一样，而且密码层层叠叠，想要从里面拷贝文件，是一件非常麻烦的事情。

“伏见君，是这一台。”宗像礼司拿着微型电筒在柜子下面的机箱上看了看，“没有接外网的是放重要资料的电脑。这一点和scepter 4是一样的，真正秘密的东西都不可能给黑客以可乘之机。”

伏见立刻用解码器插在USB接口上，为那台电脑解密。大概是第一次做这种事，他的手有些发抖。

宗像看了下手表站到了书房门口，通过虚掩的门缝观察着外面的情况：“十五分钟以内能完成吗？”

“我尽力吧！”伏见深吸了口气，想让自己冷静下来。“这里面的文件设置是不能复制，我想想办法跳过这个软件。我了个去！每一层都要有密码。啊啊啊啊居然是英文.....”

“伏见君，冷静一点。”宗像在他的肩膀上拍了两下。  
电脑屏的光线映在伏见的脸上，他意识到自己紧张起来就会碎碎念，忽然有些不好意思，他看了一眼手腕上的倒计时，加快了手上的动作。

当伏见关上电脑的时候，宗像礼司终于松了一口气，因为大浦泽源的家人没有人察觉有人潜入。回收了那些液体蒸发器后，两人要立刻离开这个别墅。

“处理过监控视频，我们就不能再从正门出去了。”伏见从书房的窗户上向下看了一眼，“这位置不行，下面不仅有监控摄像头，还有报警器。”  
“从厨房出去。”  
黑暗中，宗像亦能找到准确的位置。伏见将设备装进腰包，蹑手蹑脚地跟在室长的身后。

宗像将窗户拉开后最后交代着：“这面有棵大树，下去的时候要小心，落地之后不管发生什么事不准使用异能，不要回屯所，去事先约定的地方做事。伏见君，这次的行动并不是scepter 4的官方行动，这一点请牢记。”

“是是，我知道了。”伏见应声后，从窗户上跳了出去，被淡淡的青色包裹住着陆的时候比一片树叶落下的声音还轻。确认他安全了之后，宗像才跟着跳出去。

可是，就算是计划的再周详也会有意想不到的情况发生。就在宗像纵身一跃的时，被那棵大树的树枝勾住了别在腰上的手电，他急忙调整姿势，利用异能保护自身不会被摔下去的同时立刻伸手去抓——

但是，宗像伸手抓回的却是一把草皮。几乎是手电落地的同时，别墅的警铃大作。此刻最重要的是要离开这里，他向上跳跃了三米左右的高度抱住了树干。房间里传出一阵嘈杂声，陆陆续续有人带着各种光源朝这边走来，宗像额头上的汗水慢慢淌下来了。使用青之王的能力化解眼前的危机可以说不费吹灰之力，可是如此一来scepter 4有人深夜潜入私宅将成为巨大丑闻。宗像目测从接近树冠的位置跳出围墙外距离还有五米，他立刻行动起来，又尽量保持动作幅度不要太大。

就快要到最佳跳下的位置时，宗像却发现住宅的主人并没有朝他这个放心跑来，屋内传来了手忙脚乱地大喊大叫声：“失火了！失火了啊！快点报警啊！”

这是怎么回事？  
朝卧室那边的窗户望去，从映在他那镜片上的火光可以看出，屋内的火势越来越大了。宗像稍愣了一下，无暇顾及那么多了，他不加犹豫地从树上跳了下去。

“唔！”  
刚刚站定，有人从身后捂住了他的嘴，另一只手紧紧地搂在他的胸前，那沙哑的声音伴随着浓重的烟味传出：“喂，青之王的胆子很大嘛！”

“周防，怎么是你......”宗像压低声音呵斥道：“屋内还有很多无辜的人，你放的这把火可知道有多少人会受伤丧命吗？”

“啧，吵死了！着火的都是没有人的房间。”周防皱着眉头，拉着他朝没有路灯的巷道跑去，“先离开这儿再说吧！”

“你这样做真是自作聪明，以为大浦泽源猜不到你干的好事？接下来他会安排人到此骚扰你和你的盟臣，这就是你能想到的报复他伤害了十束的手段吗？哼，闹得天翻地覆到最后只会让御前利用一二0协议来压制你！真是愚蠢......”

周防默默地抽着烟，将背靠在墙上眯着眼睛看着宗像。那男人从刚才进到旅馆里，就一直巴拉巴拉说个没完， 他绷着脸眼睛瞪得很大语气更是严厉，是真的生气了。

“负责压制我的不是你吗？”  
周防嘴里的烟雾缓缓溢出，眼神中带着明显的调侃，嗤笑了一声：“话说半夜爬墙开锁什么的，真不像你啊。”

“特殊的案件要用特殊的方法。我用我的方法，有什么问题吗？”宗像脊背挺得笔直，修长白皙的手指在镜架上轻轻地推了一下，语气颇为刻薄地说道：“周防，你又为什么会在附近？如果不是发现我在那里，你是不是打算把大浦全家烧死了事？”  
>


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

这个男人.......真是让人头疼！

“本来我就是那么打算的，但是看到你之后，我改主意了。”周防慢慢地朝宗像走过去， 慵懒的神态简直就像是刚睡醒：“老爷子打的什么算盘，我管不了。既然，你用你的办法，那我也用我的办法吧。”

“你......”  
宗像确定从那金色的瞳孔里看到了决心，对束缚感的厌恶，愤怒以及不屑，还有对宣泄力量极度的渴望。无法移开眼睛，宗像只能以相同的意志及决心和周防对视着。忽然，嘴唇上传来温热的触感。

周防吻住了他的唇，手指在那墨蓝色的发丝上轻轻抚弄着，略显强硬地顶开宗像的牙齿，只要他稍有动摇，周防便立刻撅住他的舌尖，抵在上颚的敏感部位挑弄，不厌其烦地柔软的唇瓣上轻咬。唇舌间传递过来的苦涩香烟味道，令宗像微微蹙眉。周防粗重的呼吸喷在他的脸上，就像是感知到那浓重的荷尔蒙一般，皮肤开始渐渐发烫。

“周防，你等一下！伏见在平都饭店等我，我还有正事——诶！”周防开始舔着他的耳垂了，这就是他赤裸裸性要求的讯号，那种酥痒就像是心底有人正拿着羽毛在抚弄，引发一阵战栗。而搂在后背的手不知道何时钻进了他的衬衣里，宗像连忙抓住那只手，如果再不制止他，恐怕今天是走不出这个房间了。

酒店？正事？搞什么......

周防愣住了，他那充血的眼睛瞪着宗像：“这是没做完的部分吧！不是你说的吗？”一边说着便开始脱衣服，将精壮的上身露出来后，立刻开始解皮带扣。  
“阁下是不是发情得已经受不了？”宗像眯着眼睛望着他那健康的小麦色皮肤，舔了下薄薄的樱色下唇：有血的味道，必定是刚才那个粗暴的吻弄伤的。

哼。难道你不是吗？  
周防意义不明地冷哼了一声，没有理会他的冷嘲热讽。将他拉到床边后，三两下便将他的上衣除去，在那性感的锁骨上细密的轻咬着。双手在他身上那纤薄的肌肉上抚弄着，滚烫且粗糙的掌心带去一阵阵电流，宗像不由地向前挺起身子。

然而，这个动作对周防来说却像是把乳首往他嘴里送一般煽情。不知道为什么会很喜欢宗像身上的气味，淡淡地实在撩人。周防咬住那小小的肉粒，舌蕾在上面快速地来回抵弄着，抬眼一看，宗像俊美的脸颊已经泛起了红潮。  
“好了！”忽然，宗像用力抓住男人红色的头发，制止了他。再看自己的乳尖明显比刚才涨大了，而且变成了淫糜的红色。他尴尬地微微侧身，开始解裤子的拉练。

周防察觉了他的秘密，宗像感觉到被他抱住猛地一拽，失去平衡的他整个人栽倒在床上，裤子就这样挂在了膝盖上，再一看周防正压在他身上。  
“宗像，你害怕我碰你乳头吗？”他坏笑着，看着宗像僵硬的表情。

“唔？我只是不喜欢你碰那里，你应该很清楚男人要怎样做，才最有感觉吧！”绀紫的眼眸直直地注视着他。宗像嘴角勾起一丝微笑，曲起膝盖在他的下体轻轻地蹭着。  
男人被碰到那个地方一定会有感觉，而周防的感觉则更强烈，而且会对爱抚他的人回报更多。他的喉咙滑动了一下，发现宗像对这小动作很得意，抱住周防后背的手勾动二指在那腰窝上掐了几下。

“喂，你是变态吗？！呃......！”  
宗像无力地呻吟了一声，下半身传来一阵异样的触感，微凉湿黏的液体随着周防的摩擦慢慢涂开。他明白过来的时候自己的身体已经忍不住配合周防的动作了，咬住下唇微微阖上眼睛，宗像不想看到映在周防眼睛里他现在的表情。

他居然.....！！  
周防正用自己的性器抵住宗像下体的根部，顺着纹理向上滑动，顶住肉冠的时候故意压低身体去挤压，他的喉间发出一阵阵沉闷的呼吸声，看着宗像那既痛苦又愉悦的表情，凑到他耳边问道：“舒服吗？”

“呵呵，你.....你还真是恶趣味！”宗像半张着嘴，眼神迷离地看着趴在身上的男人，将手探下去握住他的性器，恶作剧般在那敏感的小孔上轻轻叩着，像是在试探周防的反应。

宗像，在床上还这么得意吗？  
“一会儿你可别求饶。”

周防的脸颊轻轻抽动了一下，起身将他的双腿大刺刺分开，故意在那后穴上上上下下地蹭着，不一会儿他那鼓胀双球上和密蕾便是一片狼藉。宗像有点耐不住折腾了，浮起腰扭动着，他紧皱的眉心闪动着亮晶晶的汗珠，白亮的皮肤已然变成了肉粉色。

“啊！痛——”  
这只不过是周防的恶作剧，他刚刚进入便不再动，突然掐住他翘立起来的乳尖揉搓起来。条件反射般地夹紧，一阵强烈的快感从性器传来，周防的呼吸都有些乱了。在那覆着薄薄肌肉的腹部亲了几下，抬起头来再看看宗像，竟差点当场就射了。

宗像的眼角泛起一片雾气，眼角发红似乎有眼泪溢出，脸上情潮涌动。大口地呼吸着，然而他瞪着周防的眼神充满了杀意，紧紧抓住周防双手臂，发白的指节可见力道有多大，小腹上被那直挺挺的性器弄湿一片，浑身的肌肉紧绷着只有缠在周防腰部的双腿格外用力。

“喂！你别、别动啊！待会儿受伤了可别怪我！”  
突如其来的刺激令周防后背紧了一下，连忙握住宗像那急需要抚慰的部分揉了几把，然后摒住气息一鼓作气便将性器挺进到他身体的最深处。

今天没有做扩张，周防动得很小心。但过分忍耐也让他相当难过，精壮的肌肉上汗珠密布，眉头紧蹙一副紧张的表情。

“你.....你这样是在干什么！”  
宗像焦躁地说着，抱住他的后背用力向侧面一扳，周防失去了主动权。上次在黑暗中没能看到的一切，这次全部展现在他面前。

如果就这样一直下去.......  
就算是同归于尽.....  
又何妨……

宗像咬着嘴唇，腰部开始用力，上下起伏中得到了极大的性快感，周防从那涣散的眼神看得出他被情欲撩拨得接近崩溃。  
看到宗像那种表情，周防只觉得下体越发涨得难受，扣住他的腰咬紧牙关大力地朝那个能让他疯狂的地方抽插起来。

“啊！唔……啊……”  
身上的人忍不住叫出声来，夹杂着不甘心的呜咽，周防开始了最后的进攻，达到高潮的感觉就像是飞上天际，大脑出现了短暂的空白。射精后的身体有短暂的不应期，不管是攻击力还是防御力都下降了许多，呼吸忽然感到困难起的周防发现自己被掐住了脖子。

“周防，你这个混蛋！”  
“咳咳咳！”极少看到宗像爆粗的周防，被掐地喘不过气。而宗像另一只按住他肩膀的手还在颤动，马上就看出宗像是在为刚才被捉弄的事生气，周防嘴角上扬露出一个坦然的笑，注视着那双高潮后色气十足的紫眸。

“杀了我。我死了，就不用担心剑坠落了。”  
“你这家伙......我不会让你的剑坠落，也不会让你轻易就死的。”  
宗像眼睛里掩饰不住细微的情感变化，喃喃细语着，表情渐渐放松下来。搂住那那乱糟糟的红发脑袋，将自己的唇覆上去极尽缠绵地亲吻着。 

“宗像，你……”  
…… 

“我还有事，要先走。”  
大约过了十分钟，宗像总算从刚才的迷乱中清醒过来，他正要起身却被周防扔过来的被子压住了：“你干什么？！”  
“你出血了。先休息一会儿吧！”

身体不适是真的的。  
没想到会从周防嘴里说出来，宗像苦涩地笑了一下。他眯缝着眼睛看着斜躺在旁边的周防，那让人羡慕的结实腹肌上微微起伏着，略显疲惫地说：“哦呀，你这头野兽也有温柔的时候嘛.......”  
“少啰嗦。”  
几分钟后周防再看他时，墨蓝色发丝下的睡颜，安详且淡然。

因为大浦的案件，即便是青之王这段时间也真够受的......  
周防又看了看他，将门锁好后叼着烟走出了酒店。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“都已经快四点了，室长怎么还没有回来.......”

伏见猿比古已经第三次看手表了，和室长宗像约好的在平都饭店2808汇合，但是从大浦家分手到现在已经三个小时过去了，没有任何消息。scepter 4也安静如常，他不相信那个料事如神的上司会出岔子，但是到底出了什么事.......他烦躁地啧了一声。

今晚上潜入是做了充分的准备的，事先准备好的衣物和外出函件白天就已经送到酒店了。盗出的文件需要解码，这些事不能在Scepter 4做，所以伏见让五岛莲和日高以例行搜查为名事先就送进来了三台电脑。解密花了不少时间，但是看见的内容也让伏见大跌眼镜。正当他全神贯注做事的时候，传来了敲门声。

“尊......哥？”伏见惊得话都说不清楚了，他瞪大眼睛看着周防：“怎、怎么是你、您？”   
“让开。”

伏见紧张地直冒汗，让周防进屋后立刻反锁了房门。  
紧蹙的眉头，犀利的眼神环视着房间，不知道为什么总觉得怪怪的。床上摆着两套制服，周防顺手拿起了眼熟的那一套。

“这是室长的衣服！你要拿到哪里去？”伏见目瞪口呆地看着尊哥，失声制止道。 

周防瞥了他一眼，没有理会，而是又看看桌上摆着好几台电脑，数据线如蜘蛛网一般在房间里缠绕着。写字台上放着的几个比面霜稍小一号的盒子引起了他的注意。  
“这是什么？”

“不知道，应该是某种药剂吧！”伏见如实答道，其实他也很想知道里面装的是什么。  
“尊哥！请不要打开！”  
根本没有理会伏见，周防拧开盖子一看：里面装的是挥发性液体。

这味道似曾相识啊......  
于是，周防抬手就那些液体洒在了地上。  
“喂！赔酒店地毯可是很贵的！你干什么！”

周防再看向伏见时，忽然明白了哪里怪怪的，他那低沉地声音非常有震慑力：“这怪里怪气的大床房，是谁订的？”  
“哈？”

几分钟后，房间里又剩下伏见一个人，满屋子的奇怪芬芳气味和周防身上浓重的烟味，令伏见心情更糟糕了。要不是夜里太冷，他一定会打开窗子换一下室内的空气。

趁电脑正在数据分析，他猛灌了一口咖啡，看了看这房间粉色的墙纸和圆形的大床，上面还有两个心型的抱枕，床头柜上面摆着的避孕套、润滑剂等等物品都说明了这房间是为情侣准备的。

说起来，这房间不是室长用虚拟用户名预定的吗？他都没看是什么房间.......吗？   
一想起刚才周防野兽般的眼睛里透出的要杀人的视线，伏见想死的心都有了。

==========================

宗像礼司醒来的时候，已经是9点了。房间里飘荡着轻微的织物燃烧的气味，他立刻明白了夜行服已经被周防烧掉了。再看到自己的制服就搭在藤椅上，顿时清醒过来。

直接去了平都酒店，然后当着伏见的面把自己的衣服拿过来了.......  
确实像是这头单细胞野兽会做的事。  
宗像无奈地苦笑了一下，枕下的手机发出了很强的震动声。  
“我是宗像。”  
“室长，早上伏见传来的资料……”

淡岛世理的电话带来的消息，令他精神大振。快速整理好着装后，马上和伏见取得了联系。  
“室.....长？您在哪里啊？出了什么事吗？”伏见的声音沙哑得厉害，应该是彻夜加班的结果。

“伏见君，你让人把东西收拾好送回Scepter 4，下午四点在御柱塔汇合。” 

宗像礼司从没有像最近这样频繁拜访国常路大觉。为大浦的事和这位德高望重的大人对抗实在需要勇气，但宗像也从没想过畏惧他的权势而退让半步。

国常路魁梧的身材显得挺拔强健，炯炯有神的眼神根本不像是近九旬的老人，华丽的和服和稳健的步伐彰显着他尊贵。  
“宗像真是好手段。”国常路面色凝重地注视着站在斜对面的青之王，声音如低沉的洪钟般庄严肃穆。

“大人您说笑了。我只不过是尽自己的职责而已。”宗像轻笑了一声。

“拿到证据不到8小时，大浦休闲中心被封查了，检察部的办事效率空前的高，你的同学寺岛村筑大检察官帮了不少忙吧！”国常路大觉眼神严厉地望着宗像，似乎对他的做法很是不满。

“哦呀，大浦的会所被封了吗？没有证据，大人也不能把这件事说成是我做的吧！”宗像装作一副恍然大悟的样子，微笑自信淡然。

“要说信息网络的获取权限，在日本除了我非时院，就是你Scepter 4。我早就听说了你那里有个网络天才，做得不错啊。所以，宗像你就不要打哑迷了。”

“岂敢。”  
“大浦是救不了了，但是不少人的前途在他手里，接下来要不要在政坛上引来一场腥风血雨，也都是你说了算吧？”

“收受贿赂本来就属于违法行为，长此以往日本的根基一旦被这些人侵蚀，恐怕利用雇佣的权外者干预国家的决策，到时候哪怕是王权者也无法彻底管理了吧？”宗像推了推鼻梁上的镜架，话里有话地说道：“至于大人开设安叶会所的初衷，由更愿意服从管理的人来做，不是更好吗？”

“嗯，是大浦泽源杀了安叶，我也是昨天才知道……”黄金之王黯然说道：“大浦野心太大了，看起来是不甘于被我控制吧！”

这时候，门外传来毕恭毕敬的侍从声音：“大人，打扰您。有XX区警察局来电话。”  
“进来吧。”

一个戴着兔子面具的男人捧着手机微曲着身子走了进来，国常路似乎猜到是什么事，他抬起眼皮看了宗像一眼，然后把手机按了免提：“是我。”

“大人，有件事必须要向您汇报一下。大浦休闲中心凌晨五点起火了，初步判断是电气短路造成了，消防队用了两个小时才控制住火势，但是依然损失惨重。”

“我知道了。还有吗？”国常路眉头蹙动了一下，继续问道。  
“就是大浦先生家里昨天晚上失火了，现场调查起火点是厨房。您看……”

“就当一般事故处理吧！”国常路挂上电话后，冷冷地说：“他真是个任性的王呢……宗像，接下来由谁来接替大浦的位置，你推荐一下人选吧！”

“这种事还是由大人来决定吧！”宗像礼司谦逊地浅笑着，接着说道：“不过，权外者必须服从Scepter 4管理，这一点不能改变。”  
“你先回去吧！但是宗像，这种事不要再有下次。”  
“是。”宗像微微向老者致意：“那么，我告辞了。”

“等等。”国常路突然叫住了宗像：“你要注意赤之王周防......。”  
“大人，这是我的工作。”

宗像离开后， 国常路陷入了沉思。  
“这是我的工作。”——这句话，羽张迅从前也说过呢.......

两任青之王，不同的工作风格。这对于赤之王来说，到底是幸运还是不幸呢？他忧心忡忡地望着窗外。 

========================

伏见猿比古并没有被允许和宗像一起进去，一直在接待室等候宗像出来后，才一起返程回屯所。

“伏见君，昨晚上你辛苦了。”还有五分钟到达屯所时，宗像打破了沉默，伏见一脸倦容看得出他很累。

“这不是室长您安排的工作吗？”伏见望了下后视镜，“早上的时候我发现您的制服不见了，是派谁过来取了吗？”  
“……”  
宗像发现伏见并不是恶意调侃，而是一脸茫然地望着他。  
“还有，不知道什么时候打倒了液体蒸发器，酒店清洗地毯要求支付5万日元。这费用是不是该有您承担呢？”伏见显然对昨天的事很郁闷，他不想稀里糊涂地为工作赔上自己的工资。

原来如此。  
周防看出那个液体就是安叶会所里一直以来使用的药剂了……，伏见已经忘记了昨晚上周防去酒店的事啊！

宗像淡淡地说：“这部分损失由我承担吧。对了，昨晚上的行动，不要对任何人提起。对屯所里的任何人都不要提起。”

“是。” 伏见应声道。  
都已经不记得昨晚上到底做过些什么了，还谈什么提起？他烦躁地啧了一声。

===========================

大浦泽源被关押起来了，只有国常路大觉这样身份的才能将他单独调出来面谈。那人似乎对自己的处境有相当的觉悟，丝毫没有慌张的表情。端坐在大人的面前，依然是微笑着。

“大浦，你不应该去惹宗像。这件事就是因为你的自作主张变成现在这种不可收拾的局面。”

“他是很优秀的对手。我的意见从来没有变过，与其管束权外者，不如把他们的异能利用起来。安叶的想法已经过时了，您也意识到了吧！”

“所以你就杀了他吗？”国常路冷冷地说道：“我要警告你的是，宗像不是羽张，他能想到在不使用《异能人士管理条例》的情况下，把你弄进检察院，已经技高一筹了。”   
“接下来要怎么做？大人，我愿永远为您效劳。”大浦泽源诚恳地许诺着。

“不需要了。你好好地呆在里面，我会让你过得很舒服，但是如果你妄图使用异能逃出来，你知道是什么后果。”

“.......”他意识到自己成为一枚弃子的时候，脸上渐渐失去了血色，嘴唇间哆嗦蹦出一个“是”字。

大浦泽源在回牢房的路上，仔细想着国常路的话，忽然开始后怕起来。想要脱离那位大人的管制，或者说自己刚才口不应心的许诺，这些想法恐怕早就暴露在了他面前。

我怎么能在黄金之王面前耍小聪明呢！

他可是......在位几十年的王权者。大浦缓缓地闭上了眼睛，无奈地接受了将在牢狱度过下半生的命运。


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

栉名安娜在生气。

她那张没有表情苍白得如瓷娃娃一般的面孔，现在更是覆上一层冰霜。她一言不发地坐在沙发上的，已经呆坐了快一个小时。

“king应该不是恶意，你想看送那种诡异的东西来，怎么想都觉得不安心吧！要不我们现在出去重新买一个吧！”十束多多良又在尝试开解她，但是小姑娘似乎并没有听进去。

“多多良，你的伤不要紧了吗？”草薙问道。  
“没关系了，这些都是小伤。”十束伸展手臂，做了几个简单的动作，看起来确实没有大碍了，草薙这才放心下来。

周防早上回来一直就在睡觉，没有人知道他昨晚上出去做什么。当他摇摇晃晃从楼梯上走下来的时候，楼下所有人的眼睛都注视着他。

“尊，你把安娜的布娃娃丢出去了吗？”草薙出云小声问道：“都没跟安娜说一声吗？”  
周防尊给自己点了支烟，这样能快速清醒过来，他瞟了一眼默默坐在那里的安娜，低沉的声音说得很不在意：“那个娃娃是我扔掉的。每天被她盯着看我会很烦。”

“尊哥过分了诶……”坐在角落里的千岁小声嘟囔着：“把我们公主殿下惹怒了，可怎么好！”  
“king？”十束疑惑地看着他懒洋洋的侧脸，他也不能理解尊的这种举动。

叮铃铃！风铃声响起，进来的人却不是客人。来人抱着一个大箱子，进来以后扯着嗓子喊道：“您好！请问栉名安娜在吗！请收一下快递！”

安娜吃惊地看了一下快递员，又看了看周防和草薙，小声说：“我就是……”  
签收后，那人快速地离开了HOMRA酒吧。

大家都怀着不安的心情盯着那个硕大的箱子，沉默的空气让人几乎喘不过气来。

“又来了吗？”  
草薙的脸色一沉，望向周防：“喂，到底发生什么事啊！你打算一直瞒我们吗？！”  
“多多良，帮我打开这个好吗？”

“可以是可以，但是要不要拿到外面打开？万一又是那些诡异的东西，可就糟糕了。”十束抓着脑袋困扰地望着草薙。

“没关系，不是什么奇怪的东西哦。”安娜的脸上终于有了笑意。“多多良，帮我打开它。”  
“草薙，我出去一下，别跟着我。”周防交待了一句便朝外走去。

“又要出去？”  
十束来不及问，周防的人影就不见了。他小心将那箱子打开后，大家都不由地惊呼出声。

“好厉害！这个娃娃好漂亮！安娜！谁送给你的？” 千岁忍不住问道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！这个娃娃可比之前的那个好看多了，安娜喜欢吗？”十束轻轻地抚摸着人偶那金色卷曲的头发。

同样是红色的连衣裙，人偶长长的睫毛忽闪着，白皙的脸庞带着微笑显得格外可爱，金色的两个马尾上别着红色的发卡，正好和裙子配成一套，安娜抱在怀里左看右看移不开眼睛。

“安娜，谁寄来的？”草薙也跟着问。“真是的，最近总是有些奇怪的东西寄过来，搞得人一惊一乍的。” 

安娜抱着那个人偶慢慢地走上楼梯，冲着那些好奇的人们开心地眨了眨眼睛：  
“秘密。”

众人还在议论纷纷中，只有草薙摇了摇头，将心爱的杯子一个个摆好，心里偷偷地嘀咕了一句：“唉！周防尊还是对这孩子最没辙啊.......”

================================

“周防，你到底在大浦休闲中心拿到了什么东西？为什么要把我约到这种地方见面？”

宗像礼司环视四周，到处都是俗气的粉红色装饰，床上还撒着玫瑰花瓣，香氛让人心头荡漾。他不悦地望着周防，对这种赤裸裸的性暗示感到反感。

“这种地方？不是你自己定的房间吗？”周防叉开腿，嘴里叼着的烟上下晃动着，眯起眼睛打量着他。宗像穿着便装，修长健美的身材令人移不开眼睛。

“嗯？什么意思？”  
周防咧着嘴望着他：“scepter 4的室长和下属在平都酒店的情趣房间里密会，这新闻可真是够劲爆的！”

宗像愣住了，薄唇微张却说不出话来。数秒后，宗像修长的手指轻轻取下眼镜，笑了起来：“赤之王也有孩子气的时候吗？”

这时候，门外传来酒店服务员的声音。宗像警惕地走过去，打开门时一股甜蜜的气味传进来。  
“今天是情人节，这是鄙酒店为定房间的顾客赠送的蛋糕，感谢您的惠顾。打扰到您非常不好意思，祝您愉快！”年轻的服务员将一个8寸的蛋糕递到宗像手里，流畅快速地说完后，便推着餐车走向下一个房间。

周防看了看那个草莓水果蛋糕，诱人的色泽和奶油香味令人垂涎。他随手拈起一枚，塞进了宗像的嘴里，半开玩笑地说：以后吃草莓吧！别吃蓝莓了，太酸。”

轻轻咀嚼中，那甜美的汁液在嘴里四溢着，鲜嫩的口感向品尝者展示着健康的果肉。宗像满意地浅笑着，一只手背在身后，另一手滑向周防的后颈。

他微凉的掌心很是舒服，周防明亮的金色瞳孔里，映出慢慢靠近的宗像那张英俊的脸庞。下巴被轻轻抬起，宗像的吻轻柔且缠绵，在周防的口腔里极尽挑逗。末了，在周防的耳边说道：“比起你刚才说的事，情人节scepter 4的室长和赤之王周防尊在酒店密会，哪个更劲爆呢！” 

啊，今天是情人节。  
但是。   
情人？敌人？重要吗？  
周防才不是会在意什么情人节。和眼前这个男人角逐，战斗，相拥，看他在怀里极悲极喜，没有比这更有趣的事了。  
不多时，周防嘴里也尽是浓郁的草莓香气，他紧蹙的眉头慢慢舒展开，感受着从宗像唇舌间得到的味道，真甜。

The end


End file.
